


Sans Sound

by UltimateGamer101



Series: UG101's Undertale One-Shots [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Trigger Warning Should Probably Be Here, Ever Feel Like Silence Is Suffocating You?, Poor Sans, poor gaster, trigger warning?, yeah that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101
Summary: It's quiet.It's so very quiet.Won't somebody hear you?





	Sans Sound

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing this, I was intending it to be in Sans' point of view, but then I realized that it also works very well for Gaster's point of view. So, you can imagine it as either.

It's quiet.

 

It's so very quiet.

 

Normally, such a thing wouldn't bother you. But now, after you've been cut off so abruptly? After being in the middle of a large group, the chatter of many filling your ears in a pleasant cacophony, only to abruptly find yourself in dead silence? It's too quiet.

 

Disconnecting.

 

You're disconnected.

 

Why did you have to be like this? The silence had never used to bother you, not with your lazy days back in the Underground. Not even after Monsters reached the Surface, or even after the universes converged. When did the silence begin to scare you? Why does it now terrify you?

 

It's quiet.

 

You can't hear a thing.

 

The group around you walks on as the silence consumes you. Your friends, family, alternate selves- whatever you wished to call them at the time- they just suffocated you in silence. Oh, you could see them talking, you could feel the energy to their movements as they made their points, but they made no sound. And, and of course, none of them spoke to _you_.

 

They didn't see you.

 

They didn't know you were there.

 

To your right, they laughed with good nature, telling jokes and having a good time. To your left, they cackled with feral mirth, sharing stories and having bad laughs. Before you, they entertained the others, making funny gestures and stumbling along. Together, all of them left you behind.

 

It's quiet.

 

You're alone now.

 

"..."

 

You try to speak, but nothing happens.

 

"..."

 

You try to scream, but make no sound.

 

"..."

 

You cry for help, but nobody comes. 

 

"..."

 

Onwards they go, as you follow after them with no hope to reach them. It's quiet, it's too quiet, it's too quiet when you're alone. You need them, but they're not there for you. They can't be there for you, because they can't see you. They can't see you, because you don't let them.

 

Secrets and shame.

 

You hide your true self away.

 

This mask you wear is cracked and worn, held together by paper and glue. Like a piñata, you're so easily broken, your pain revealed in flashes of color amidst darkness. A wide, poorly-drawn smile upon your face deceives them into thinking nothing is wrong, and they are none the wiser. 

 

It's quiet.

 

Make it stop.

 

Sometimes you wonder how they can be so _stupid_ , how they can believe such an _obvious_ act. It's not their fault, though, it's yours. The years have given you the practice necessary to maintain your flawed visage, like a child slathering glue onto a cracked glass vase, or a dog burying a bone in a flowerbed. So normal...

 

Nothing is normal.

 

You just want them to see you.

 

"..."

 

You just want them to hear you.

 

"..."

 

You just...

 

"..."

 

...want them to know that you need them.

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

It's so very quiet.

 

Won't somebody hear you?


End file.
